1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic lacrimal probe. Moreover, the present specification is based on a Japanese Patent Application (Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 9-294614), and the content recited in said Application is incorporated as one part of the present specification.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the probe disclosed in JIS T 2619 as an ophthalmologic lacrimal probe is known. This lacrimal probe has rods of differing diameter attached coaxially to each end of a flat, narrow holding member, and is generally called a Bowman's probe. In addition, brass and silver, for example, are used as the material of the lacrimal probe.
This lacrimal probe is generally used in lacrimal duct formation. Concretely, the narrow holding member is held between the fingers, and the rod is inserted from the lacrimal punctum towards the canaliculus or the nasolacrimal duct, and by making a puncture, forms a lacrimal duct between the lacrimal punctum and the canaliculus or the nasolacrimal duct. In addition, depending on the need, a puncture can be made by changing the thickness of the inserted rod in sequence from a thin one to a thick one.
However, the above-described conventional lacrimal probe has, for example, the following problems:
(1) Because the narrow holding member is thin and flat, it is difficult to hold.
(2) When it is difficult to insert the lacrimal probe, if excess force is applied, the tip of the rod may puncture the mucous membrane, enter other tissue, and cause the formation of a false duct.
(3) When changing the thickness of the inserted rod from a thin one to thick, the thick rod may be difficult to insert.
(4) When the canaliculus is obstructed, it is difficult to distinguish by observation which part of the canaliculus is obstructed.
(5) Because the lacrimal probe is made of a relatively flexible metal such as brass or silver, when it encounters hard tissue, it may bend and be unable to puncture the tissue.
The aim of the present invention, in consideration of the above-mentioned conditions, is to provide a lacrimal probe that is convenient to use, and does not easily form false ducts or bend.